<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickingly Sweet by NeutralSymmetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068650">Sickingly Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutralSymmetry/pseuds/NeutralSymmetry'>NeutralSymmetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lonely Cafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ame is tired of Aster's shit, Ame: this is why we can't have nice things, M/M, The two play mario kart and get aggressively sweet towards one another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutralSymmetry/pseuds/NeutralSymmetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo, Ame.  Calm down. I said I’ll get it soon.”</p><p>“You also said that an hour ago.  And an hour before that. And hour before-“</p><p>“I get it, I get it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ame Winfrey/Inna Wyatt(Aster)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickingly Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aster, I thought I told you to clean the dishes over an hour ago.”  The light haired boy called from the outside of the door, a stern expression on his boyish face.  “Aster-”</p><p>“Hold on, babe!” he heard the fiery red head call from where he was sitting cross legged on their large couch that wrapped around the living room, it’s dark brown leather clashing against Aster’s light colored outfit.</p><p>“You said that last time!” Ame retorted, clenching his fists in an attempt to make himself look more intimidating to the other.  “What are you playing to the point where you can’t get off your ass for even a minute and clean the dishes?”</p><p>“Shilo just brought over the new Mario Kart.  He’s letting me borrow it for a day. He stood in line for three days just to get it!” Aster yelled, turning his entire body with the control when his character had to turn left just to move on by.  “I’ve already finished the game about 93% in a day! A new record!”</p><p>Ame shook his head, walking towards the redhead and grabbing at the controller, which made Aster turn away from the rose eyed boy and pause the game.</p><p>“Yo, Ame.  Calm down. I said I’ll get it soon.”</p><p>“You also said that an hour ago.  And an hour before that. And hour before-“</p><p>“I get it, I get it.” Aster got up from their couch finally, stretching his arms and legs before continuing on from the opposite direction of the door leading to the kitchen.</p><p>“Aster, the kitchen is that way.”</p><p>“Oh, I know.  <em>But</em> I got something for ya.”  Ame looked at his boyfriend with a skeptical look, trailing his eyes to where Aster picked up a second pink remote and throwing it into his lap.  “If you can beat me in at least 1 out of 4 races, I’ll clean the dishes without arguing for at least two weeks.”</p><p>“Aster, you know that gaming isn’t my thing.  I’m more into-” he about retorted when the other cut him off, seeming to give him a mocking look.</p><p>“-sitting on your ass and complaining, <strong>I know</strong>.”</p><p>“Oh shut it.” Ame puffed out his cheeks defiantly and grabbed the white controller from his lap, pulling his legs onto the couch and sitting cross legged on the large furniture. “Turn on the game.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.”  Aster laughed at his boyfriend’s expression before turning off his current race and turning to the multiplayer screen.  He selected two players and picked his usual character, a generic roll of Mario, and waited for Ame to pick his.</p><p>“…Uhm…I don’t know which one to pick.” Ame flipped through each of the characters and looked at their designs, confused on which one he should pick.  Which one fit him best? There was the cowardly looking younger brother Luigi, the heroine Peach, the…</p><p>Ame immediately moved the cursor over Princess Rosalina and selected her as his character.  Just as he did, Aster let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.</p><p>“Babe…<em>babe…</em>” he panted in between loud laughs, the redhead nearly dropping his wii remote in his lap.  “Why would you…pick…<em>Rosalina</em>? Ahahaha…”</p><p>“Shush.  She’s…She looks a lot like me, okay?  Stop giving me that face already!” Ame about slapped his boyfriend over the head with his controller if it weren’t for the fact the redhead slid over towards him and wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>“It’s fine.  Just…didn’t expect you to pick a girl character.  After all, you’re gay for-“</p><p>“Finish that sentence and this wii remote will go up your ass.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.  Calm down, love. Let’s get this game going already.”  He grinned widely, giving the other a brief peck on the cheek before confirming their character selections and taking them to the kart selection.</p><p>Aster immediately switched to the standard bike you get in the beginning of the game, calling it his lucky charm, before starting to recommending different vehicles to his pale ale of a boyfriend.  “I’d recommend a kart for a beginner like you, but I don’t know about that with Rosalina. She’s more of a bike person, plus she’s got a pretty sexy biker outfit.”</p><p>Internally Ame growled before picking the default kart.  He had to get this over with quickly. He had to beat Aster.  He had to show him to do the dishes next time.</p><p>Aster offered Ame the course selection but Ame denied, saying he had no idea what to play.  Aster, with a sinister grin, decided to play the cup he knew he’d win in; the lightning cup. The infamously famous Rainbow Road. And this edition didn’t mess around.</p><p>But in reality, Aster was about to have his ass handed to him worse than he ever had before. Ame slid like a pro through the first two stages.  It was as if he had played these tracks millions of times before. He was sliding and accelerating and using items as if he knew exactly what they were. Aster watched in horror as the points piled up between them.  Finally, it left the two with a similar score. Ame had about 42, and Aster had about 39. This last course could finally settle it.</p><p>Rainbow Road.  Aster was amazing at Rainbow Road.  His training had led up to this. Every course was rushing through him, every race, and every technique he knew.  And he got a lead on Ame for a little while, but the pale boy rushed ahead of him during the second lap and Aster knew he had to act fast.  Even second place could knock him out of their competition.</p><p>So in desperation, Aster grabbed Ame when he hit the third lap and kissed him. Not the usual butterfly kisses they shared occasionally, but a deep, entrancing kiss that Ame had tried to push him away from.</p><p>However, Aster had not realized that kissing his boyfriend had also led him open, and when he looked back at the screen, they both had been knocked back to last.  Behind everyone. The stupid AIs. They had lost regardless. Both were knocked back to third and second place but…</p><p>Ame had still won.</p><p>Aster had lost the bet.</p><p>Ame grinned before giving Aster a peck on the cheek, grinning mischievously to the redhead.</p><p>“By the way, Shilo and I used to play Mario Kart all the time together. I’m the undefeated champion.  I just…decided to tease you a bit.”</p><p>Aster felt his jaw drop before Ame grabbed him by his arm, pulling him off the couch and shoving him towards the door.</p><p>“Dishes.  Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>